Hearts in the Sky
by PaperFox19
Summary: Holiday Fic Valentine's Day - Jin and Yusuke are mates and Jin is living with Yusuke in the human world. It's valentine's day and Jin decides to give Yusuke the best Valentine's day gift ever. Warning Yaoi do not read if you do not like


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Holiday Fic

Pairing: Yusuke/Jin

Do not read if you do not like

An:

Happy Valentine's Day Everyone

End AN

Hearts in the Sky

Jin and Yusuke are mates and Jin is living with Yusuke in the human world. It's valentine's day and Jin decides to give Yusuke the best Valentine's day gift ever.

-x-

It was Valentine's day, and Yusuke was lying with his lover and mate Jin. Jin's ears were pointy as he made out with Yusuke. Both males were naked and sweaty, since Yusuke's mom had gone on a cruise, looking for her next man, Jin and Yusuke had the house to themselves. Yusuke took his time to ravish Jin's delicious body.

Jin was hard as a rock, his abs and chest slick with sweat and cum mostly his, his hole was loose and wet with lube and cum, all from his lover and his near insatiable sex drive.

The wind demon was beneath Yusuke and the two were making out. "Hmm fuck Urameshi, what's with ya today, you've fucked my arse 4 times today and you're still so excited." Jin raised his hips and Yusuke's cum leaked out of his tight ass. "What's the occasion?"

"Well today's Valentine's Day, and instead of exchanging gifts or going to some cheesy party I wanted nothing more than to spend the day making love to you." Yusuke said and kissed Jin's cheek and slowly kissed his way down Jin's body.

"Ohhhhh!" Jin moaned as when Yusuke reached his pecs he started licking and kissing down his muscled form. Yusuke swirled his tongue around his erect nipples, and gave a light tug on them with his teeth. "Urameshi!" Jin moaned and Yusuke chuckled, Jin had such sensitive nipples, he could probably make the male cum just by teasing them.

Yusuke had more plans for his sexy wind user. He licked down from Jin's pecs over his abs lapping up their mixed cum and Jin's sweat. Jin was shaking in desire as he knew what was next. Yusuke reached his smooth clean shaven crotch, he licked the sensitive skin just above his dick. "I ahhh Yusuke!" Jin moaned, his crotch was licked as Yusuke's hand came up to fondle his balls.

Jin's dick was leaking and wanted more attention now!

Yusuke could see his lover's need, and didn't need to hear him voice his request. The spirit detective kissed up Jin's cock reaching the weeping tip, in one smooth motion he wrapped his lips around the head and expertly took Jin's whole cock into his mouth. Jin cursed his lover's skilled mouth and his eyes rolled up and a trickle of drool leaked out of the corner of his mouth.

Jin felt his toes curl as Yusuke bobbed his head over his cock. His sensitive arousal couldn't hold back, he came hard spilling the last bit of his seed into Yusuke's greedy mouth. Jin was milked of every last drop and his spent dick slipped from Yusuke's lips with a wet pop. "Damn Urameshi…" Jin moaned out as he lay spent.

Yusuke slid back up his body and kissed his beloved demon, sharing the taste of his cum with him. Jin slid a hand down and ran his hand through Yusuke's thick nest of pubes. Yusuke let out a growl-like noise and wrapped his arms around Jin.

"So Urameshi, did any lass ever give ya a valentine gift before?" Jin asked a light tingle of jealousy surging through him.

"Nope, not even Keiko, I wasn't a popular guy so I never got a card or candy or nothing." Yusuke said and Jin felt a bit bad for being jealous.

"Well you have me now and I'm gonna make you a valentine." Jin said and left the bed. Ignoring his jelly legs he used the wind to fly from Yusuke's window. Yusuke went to the window and watched his naked boyfriend fly up into the sky.

Jin flew round and round and twisted the clouds. No one could see the naked demon but they could see what he was making. Jin made a heart from the clouds with "Yusuke + Jin" in the center. He came down from the sky and Yusuke hugged him. "It'll last for the rest of the day at least." Jin said and nuzzled Yusuke's neck.

"It's perfect. I love you." Yusuke said and hugged the wind user closer.

"Love ya to." Jin cuddled up to Yusuke. This was the best valentine's day Yusuke ever had.

End


End file.
